Ordem da Manopla (Order of the Gauntlet)
Esta é relativamente uma facção nova dedicada a esmagar o mal sem hesitar, não importando onde ele espreitar. A Ordem entende que o mal pode usar vários disfarces, jogando e enganando os outros para poder se espalhar. Por isso seus membros agem com sua própria autoridade, identificando ameaças e esmagando-as antes que possam crescer. Como as sementes do mal são cultivadas nas sombras, a Ordem da Manopla parte para as mais perigosas masmorras, as mais escuras cavernas e as mais sujas fendas para eliminar os malfeitores. A Ordem está ciente de que a sombra do mal está dentro de todos, à espera do momento em que ela possa ganhar uma posição em suas almas. Assim seus paladinos, monges e clérigos, dedicam longas e profundas horas em orações para manter seus instintos sempre vigilantes e focados em seus próprios pensamentos e emoções. Dessa maneira, eles purificam-se por dentro antes de brandirem suas espadas para limpar o mundo. A Ordem da Manopla não pune o criminoso antes que o crime tenha sido cometido. Quando o mal se ergue, membros da ordem atacam e atacam pesado, porém eles deixam os ores sozinhos em suas montanhas e não perturbam os dragões em seu torpor.Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide, pag 85. A Ordem da Manopla acredita que todos os seres devem vir à luz da razão e bondade por vontade própria. Por esse motivo a Ordem não tem interesse em controlar mentes, focando somente em feitos, deixando um exemplo para o mundo na esperança de inspirar e iluminando os outros. Seus líderes sustentam que a fé em um deus, nos amigos e em si mesmos são as maiores armas para sufocar as hordas maléficas. Com tal devoção e convicção, os membros da Ordem podem contar com uma fonte de força para si mesmos e outros, uma forte luz contra a escuridão. Eles não são necessariamente opressores, embora pareçam, pois, um estrito código de honra lhes permite apenas atacar quando más ações estão sendo cometidas. A Ordem está sempre vigiando e utilizando todos os recursos a sua disposição, tanto divino, quanto mundano para saber quando e onde ações sombrias ocorrerão. A Ordem da Manopla é composta por homens de fé e vigilantes da justiça que protegem os outros contra as depredações dos malfeitores. A organização é honrada, vigilante e zelosa. Clérigos, paladinos e monges de boas tendências são comumente recrutados para a Ordem. Objetivos * Estar armado e vigilante contra o mal; * Identificar ameaças do mal, como poderosos grupos secretos e criaturas malignas; * Fazer a justiça ser cumprida; * Promover a vingança contra atos maléficos, sem atacar preventivamente. Convicções * Fé é a maior arma contra o mal, a fé em um deus, nos amigos e em si mesmo; * Lutar contra o mal é uma tarefa extraordinária, que requer igualmente força e coragem extraordinárias; * Punir um ato mal é justo, porém punir um pensamento mal não é. A Ordem da Manopla é um grupo dedicado e coeso de indivíduos que pensam da mesma forma, impulsionados pelo zelo religioso e um sentido afinado de honra e justiça. Amizade e camaradagem são importantes para os membros da Ordem, compartilhando uma relação de confiança, vínculo este normalmente reservado à irmãos. Como soldados altamente motivados, os membros da Ordem procuram tornarem-se os melhores no que fazem e estão sempre ansiosos para testar sua coragem. Se existirem lobos solitários nesta Ordem, eles são poucos. HierarquiaA Guide to the Factions of Faerûn, pág. 5. * 1 Cavaleiro: (Pendente da Ordem) * 2 Marquês: (Recebe treinamento com Ferramentas de Ferreiro, ferramentas de Coureiro, ferramentas de Pedreiro, Veículos) * 3 Falcão Branco: (Recebe um Manto da Proteção e um Anel de Calor - itens mágicos) * 4 Vindicador: (pode escolher pagar para ou conjurar as magias reviver os mortos, ressurreição ou ressurreição verdadeira para um membro da facção após uma aventura estar completa – mesmo se não estiverem se aventurando juntos. * 5 Mão Justa: (está profundamente ligado com a liderança da facção e possui um grande grau de influência, guiando as decisões da facção) Descendência Javen, um ex-membro da ordem viu a filosofia de só defender quando o mau ataca como falha. Depois de um episódio em Forte de Helm. A Ordem do Olho Dourado é dedicada a proteger o mundo e as boas pessoas extirpando maldades escondidas e destruindo conexões com os outros planos. De acordo com os seus membros não é o bastante enfrentar apenas as ameaças que se expõem. Muitas vidas podem ser salvas se os sinais da maldade e aqueles imergidos na escuridão sejam vistos e destruídos antes que eles abram os portões para ameaças maiores. Desde sua fundação, a Ordem do Olho Dourado tem crescido em número e em sua capacidade de lidar com as ameaças, recebendo exorcistas, abjuradores e espiões, bem como também paladinos e clérigos de Helm. Eu tenho ouvido falar que assassinos carrega o símbolo da ordem - o olho de Helm sobre uma manopla de ouro fechada em um punho - e essa é uma afirmação que não posso desprezar. A Ordem do Olho Dourado pode ser brutal em sua perseguição ao mal. Alguns Membros da Ordem da Manopla Ontharr FrumeRize of Tiamat, pag 16. Rude e sociável a uma causa, Ontharr é o delegado principal para a Ordem da Manopla, devoto de Torm e aparece no Conselho de Águas Profundas, no Rize of Tiamat (Retorno de Tiamat). A dedicação de Ontharr Frame à justiça heróica cria uma forte conexão entre ele e o paladino Sir Isteval. Ontharr foi um dos primeiros a se envolver na questão tirania dos dragões. Como amigo de Leosin Erlanthar, ele apoiou o grupo de aventureiros que Leosin fez amizade em Ninho Verde em busca do Tesouro da Rainha Dragão. Quando a ameaça do novo culto do dragão, liderado por Severin Silrajin, tornou-se global, Ontharr foi escolhido como o principal delegado no Conselho de Águas Profundas. Tendo conhecido ele antes, confiou em aventureiros recrutados para lutar contra o culto, mas teve que equilibrar suas convicções pessoais com a vontade de sua Ordem. Baric Nylef Baric Nylef era um cavaleiro de Tyr em Bryn Shander em algum momento após a War of the Silver Marches.Storm King's Thunder, pag. 40. No final da década de 1480 ou início da década de 1490 DR, Baric foi para Bryn Shander para capturar o notório criminoso Worvil Forkbeard, rumores de ter escondido em Dez Burgos. Ele se colocou como um guarda de caravanas desempregado na taverna do Túmulo de Kelvin. Baric estava na taberna quando gigantes atacaram a cidade. Baric é um ferrenho devoto de Tyr, e sonha um dia encontrá-lo. Enquanto isso ele sente o dever de limpar o mau do mundo.